What happened?
by angst-is-my-life
Summary: Kaito has just returned from Hawaii. Lucia goes into a state of depression when she finds out Kaito doesn’t remember her. Then a boy appears and saves her from her darkness. Better summary inside. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Mermaid Melody in any way!**

**Summary:**Kaito has just returned from Hawaii. He was in a surfing accident, and he lost his memory of Lucia. Lucia goes into a state of depression when she finds out Kaito doesn't remember her. Then a boy appears and saves her from her darkness. Kaito is troubled by this though. He has no idea why too. He shouldn't be jealous of this random girl. This takes place at the beginning of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pure. There is no Michal or Michel… Too lazy to add them in. Lots of OOC-ness and well in this fan fiction Lucia is like a genius because she did nothing but study once Kaito left. Why? Because she was a mess and didn't socialize well during this time. So, Kaito seriously did lose his memory because of the accident, but he only lost his memory of Lucia. Why? Because I wanted to make it that way in this fan fiction. So, yay for me! Enjoy, and sorry for the suckishness(not a real word but whatever).

**Pairings: **LuciaOC LuciaKaito HanonNagisa RinaMasahiro

Lucia looked out of the school window aimlessly. She had been waiting for Kaito's return since the very day he left. Ultimately, she was depressed often because Kaito had stopped writing to her. So, she didn't get any contact from him. She kept up a happy front though. To depress her friends would be the last thing she wanted. _"I wonder when he'll come back. Why hasn't he written? Maybe he's too busy, or maybe he doesn't love me any more! I mean a lot changes in two years._(yes I know Kaito wasn't gone for two years, but I don't care!)_" _Lucia's thoughts were becoming more and more hopeless. Then disrupting them the teacher came in. "Students I have a surprise. We have a student coming here today…" The teacher began to trail off. Then in came a familiar face. "Kaito-san! It's Kaito-san!" Everybody's murmuring was fairly the same. Kaito smiled politely and then took the only empty seat, right next to Lucia. "It's nice to see everyone again." His smile was as brilliant and stunning as ever. The teacher mentioned something about finishing Kaito's transfer paper, but no one paid that any mind.

"Kaito-kun! I've missed you so much!" Lucia walked up to Kaito, ecstatic he had come home.

"Eh, yeah…" His facial expression was that of one Lucia didn't understand.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Were you cheating on me?" Lucia's voice ended on a playful tone.

"Um… Excuse me, what do you mean cheated?" Kaito was as confused as ever. _"Who is this girl and what is she talking about?" _Kaito thought frantically.

"Kaito-kun, why are you asking me this… I'm your girlfriend. At least I think I am… We did kiss and all…" Lucia was beginning to worry. Why didn't Kaito remember her?

"You must be wrong. I'm not dating anyone right now, and… I've never seen you in my life."

"W-w-what!" She was afraid now. Why would Kaito say such a thing? There was no way he would forget her, would he? This conversation took place as Rina and Hanon were watching. They, not being able to stand this, interrupted their conversation.

"How could you forget Lucia-chan. Last time I checked you guys were madly in love! Did you get in an accident or something?" Hanon was furious that Kaito could forget such a thing.

"Yeah I did. I had a surfing accident, but my doctor said I was perfectly fine. Oh, and it's nice to see you again Hanon-san." Kaito's smile, which had went away as Lucia's and his conversation progressed, returned.

"Wait, you remember Hanon-chan but not Lucia-chan?" Rina had joined in now.

"Yes, why wouldn't I remember Hanon-san. Rina-san is acting weird. Who is this Lucia-chan?"

"Me! Your girlfriend. The person you said you loved! You know, Rina-chan's and Hanon-chan's best friend!" Franticness dripping from her voice, tears began streaming from Lucia's face.

"I highly doubt I said that. I would remember something like that, and I wouldn't love such a melodramatic person." His voice cold. Now you must see, from Kaito's point of view Lucia was one of those obsessive girl that had a fantasy world where they were in love. Lucia just nodded her head.

"Of course you wouldn't remember. I'm such an idiot." Lucia ran out of the classroom and was followed by Hanon and Rina. They went back to Pearl Piari where Lucia cried until she had nothing else in her. Lucia was hollow now. There was no emotion left. Her worst nightmare came true. It was strange though. All she was feeling was pain a moment ago, but now she felt weird. Sort of empty, but it was better than the pain she had decided. Hanon and Rina looked toward Lucia when they noticed the crying stopped.

"Are you feeling better?" Rina's voice was gentle and comforting.

"Yes, I'm much better. Heheh, we're going to get in trouble for skipping school." Lucia giggled. Her tone was completely wrong for someone who should be feeling horrible.

"Lucia-chan, how could you say that!? Kaito-san, the guy you loved, lost his memory of you and was such a jerk!" Hanon was not sure how to handle Lucia pretending to be fine.

"It's okay. If he doesn't remember me, well that must mean he doesn't truly love me." She smiled sheepishly. The words came out smoothly, but in truth they were tearing her up inside. Hanon sighed and left it. Meanwhile, there were rumors spreading like wild fire at school. "I heard Kaito-san got in an accident." "I heard he told Lucia-san he loved her and they shared a wonderful night together, but he was never serious. That's why he forgot her." I heard that he was just toying with her, and now he's pretending not to remember her." "Well, I heard he got in a accident, lost his memory, and got it all back except Lucia-san because he truly hates her." "I bet he was playing around with her the whole time!" "No way, I heard she was pretending to be his girlfriend, and he was getting annoyed by her. Then when he rejected her, she got violent. That's why he moved away, and he lost his memory. His brain is blocking out the horrible past. "Lucia-san wouldn't do that!" "Well, Kaito-san wouldn't toy around with a girl's heart." Some of these rumors were more or less right, but others were dead wrong. One thing was for sure though. Kaito didn't remember Lucia, and Lucia was heart broken.

Kaito sat in the class not even hearing these rumors. He was too busy concerned about that mysterious blond haired girl feigning being his girlfriend. In the past some girls got obsessive but like this? Never. That was for sure. He was utterly distraught of the idea of having to deal with another fan girl. Class past by and Kaito realized he was behind in studies. So the teacher was setting him up with a tutor. Her name was Lucia Nanami. Then something occurred to him. Didn't Rina and Hanon say that obsessive girl was Lucia? Why, yes they did. This was going to be a long study session for him.

**Author's Note: **WELL, Kaito seems a bit like a jerk. Yes I did that on purpose. As to why I do not know. So, did you enjoy it? This is my first fan fiction so please no flaming. I realize I'm not the best writer… But hey! I had an idea and I used it. Also if some of my stuff isn't accurate well that's because I haven't read or watched Mermaid Melody in over a year…Yes I'm ashamed...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Mermaid Melody in any way! This is a pure fan made thingy mibober**.

**Author's note:** So! I'm back, so soon, yes well, during the "short" two day waiting period for new members I got quite some work done. So in this chapter Kaito is going to Lucia's place to get tutored. That won't last too long. I'm hoping to add in the OC that is going to twist everything up. I'm not sure as to when I'm adding in Masahiro and Nagisa in, but it should be soon. Maybe this chapter, maybe not. I have no idea because I'm not editing this after I finish the chapter…

Lucia woke up with a soreness in her eyes. She realized she had probably cried herself to sleep. Lucia didn't give that a second thought though. She couldn't care less now. All she could do was try to forget him. It wouldn't help though that Kaito was coming over for a study session. Lucia sat up warily and trudged to her closet. She picked out the closest clean clothing she had, a pink and black tank top and dark washed skinny jeans. This was something she had gotten as a gift god-knows-when. The tank top had black straps with pink lace and one ribbon on each. The front had the middle part had a bodice like design how the ribbon crissed crossed and formed a ribbon at the top. The design fit her skin comfortably and she wondered why she never wore it before. The jeans were slightly long in length so Lucia flooded the end up a bit. She then grabbed a pink jacket that accented the outfit nicely.

Lucia stumbled downstairs. Her steps seemed heavy and something was off about her expression. She ran out before having breakfast and went to Kaito's place to tutor him some. Lucia rang the doorbell and awaited Kaito to come to the door. Then out came a drowsy looking orange haired boy. He rubbed his eyes as he yawned. Kaito was dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. "Oh, it's you. Well, come on in." Lucia smiled a guarded smile and walked in. The lesson went fairly well. They first went over math. Kaito didn't really need help with that. He did have trouble though when they were going over English. Yesterdays happenings didn't come up once. Well, until Lucia got ready to leave.

"Hey, um, I have a question." Kaito's voice was shaky.

"Yeah?" Lucia thought they had covered everything fairly well.

"What were you talking about when you said you were my girlfriend yesterday. Did I forget something?" Lucia was caught off guard by this question.

"Oh! Um, no you didn't. Just forget about it. I was just being an idiot." She rushed out before Kaito could respond.

Lucia, in her rush, bumped into another boy around her age. She feel over and knocked him over. His items went flying everywhere.

"Gah! I'm so sorry." Lucia helped gathered the papers and random oddities. She glanced at the papers curious as to what they were about.

"Hey! Don't read them!" His voice carrying a slight accent. Lucia looked up and got a good look at him. The boy had short brown hair and he was wearing a long sleeve white collar shirt. Over the shirt was a navy blue sweater rolled up and a red silk knit tie. He was also wearing dark khakis, and by the looks of it, his body had a nice build. He was fairly attractive. The most noticeable thing though were his silver eyes. They were unusual but stunning.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to." Her face flushed red.

"No worries. It's just that my stories are all unedited."

"So, you're a writer?"

"I write… fan fictions…" He looked down sheepishly. "_Dang it, he's probably an otaku. Wait, why am I saying dang it?_" Lucia thoughts were confusing to her.

"Oh, so you're into anime and manga?" Lucia was so disappointed. She had no idea why she would care though, she just met this guy! It's not like she was in love with him!

"Yeah, it's a bit of a turn off isn't it."

"Yes it is." She giggled.

"Well, that's the way I am. Wait! I haven't introduced myself, Kugumei Ren."

"I'm Nanami Lucia. It's nice to meet you Kugumei-san."

"Please, call me Ren-san." He smiled a stunning and beautiful smile. It was the most dazzling thing she had ever seen. Lucia forgot about Kaito for a moment, just a moment.

"Well, um, I should get going." Lucia walked off with a bright red face.

**The Next Day**

Lucia walked to school with Hanon and Rina. If a stranger were to look at them they seemed to be having a normal conversation. To everyone else though, they could tell Lucia was being a restrained self. Her smile didn't match her eyes, and she seemed way too out of the conversation. Lucia wasn't getting absorbed in it like she usually did.

They walked in the classroom with the flow of the other students. Lucia sat down and stared blankly at out the window. It was even worse than before Kaito returned. After school she hardly responded to anyone and just went home. There all she did was study, do her homework, and eat. It was obvious Lucia was still trouble by the whole Kaito forgetting her. Weeks past and Lucia remained the same. Her friends still hoped she would snap out of it. She just sat there. Some people tried to get her out of it, but they all failed. Hanon tried frequently.

"Lucia-chan, do you want to hang out tonight?" Hanon asked hopefully.

"No thank you. I need to get some studying in." Lucia smiled politely.

"Oh come on, you're the top student in the class! Take a break for once!" Lucia just shrugged and would ignore any other approaches. She wasn't really thinking about anything, but she looked like she was.

Nobody noticed, but Kaito was staring at Lucia the whole. "_Why is she so depressed? I hope she's alright. Is she upset because I 'forgot' about her? If so she's fairly obsessive. Maybe I should go over there and try to cheer her up. She's kind of cute when she seems so out of it… Wait! What am I thinking?" _Kaito, very confused, quickly dismissed these thoughts. He was smiling though. For some reason just thinking about that girl made him happy. Lucia would never know this though, and nobody seemed to notice this.

"I think I should go home to the North Pacific Ocean." Lucia said one day while everyone was eating. This was when they all lost hope in her. Nikora sighed(have no idea if she's still in the anime at this point…). "Well, I suppose we should leave soon then. How about tomorrow after school." Hanon and Rina look at Nikora frantically. She wasn't seriously going to let Lucia go was she? Nikora just shrugged.

Lucia went off to school the next day. Hanon and Rina tried to talk her out of it, but Lucia didn't respond to them at all. She just sat down at her desk and stared blankly at nothingness as she always did now a days. Hanon and Rina couldn't stand this anymore. So, they decide to confront Kaito.

"You are so horrible!" Hanon pulled Kaito out of the classroom so they could get some privacy.

"What?" Kaito just looked at Rina and Hanon confused.

"How can you not remember Lucia-chan!" Hanon's voice was soft yet unrestrained.

"Yeah, and because of that Lucia is… moving back home."

"So? That doesn't concern me. I already asked Nanami-san about it. She said I wasn't forgetting anything." Kaito was depressed though. He didn't want that girl to move.

"Of course she would say that. She doesn't want to trouble you!" Hanon was furious at Kaito. How could he not feel anything for Lucia anymore? Rina was about to explode on Kaito when the teacher interrupted them. They all went back into the classroom and "behaved" themselves. Well, if giving other students death glares was classified as behaving yourself. "Class once again I have another surprise!" The teacher smiled. Then in walked a boy with short brown hair and silver eyes.

**Authors Note: **So, how was it? Did it suck? Did it knock your socks off? Please R&R, also I have no idea where the story is going. So, I am up for suggestions! Hmm should Lucia end up with the OC or Kaito? It's up to you guys… Well not really, but I'm open to suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ren: Hey do it already!**

**Angst-is-my-life: What no! Can't we just start the story?**

**Ren: Yeah, but I'm not participating unless you say it.**

**Angst-is-my-life: *sighs* Fine, but I still hate you.**

**Ren: I am fine with that.**

**Angst-is-my-life: :P Okay, disclaimer I do not own Mermaid Melody or any other anime/manga mentioned in any way, if I did many things would have changed…**

**Author's Note: **So I'm back, again. How's it going. I feel so happy for those who are reading my story! Please R&R, it means the world to me. Reviews complete me… So, in this chapter Ren comes in and sweeps Lucia off her feet. So the otaku gets the princess? What happens to the prince then? Well, I'm not sure. Let's just read and find out!

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!

Luci hadn't noticed Ren when he walked in. She just continued to stare out of the window. I couldn't say the same for Ren though. He was more likely staring at Lucia. Ren glided over to Lucia. She still didn't notice him even though he was towering over her. Lucia's expression was emotionless. It wasn't even an expression. This troubled Ren. He definitely didn't recognized this girl. Fear and anxiety filled Ren. How could this be that same girl. Maybe he had mistaken her. Oh well, the only way to find out was to ask.

"Lucia-san?" Ren's voice was unsure and slightly afraid.

"Uh yeah," Lucia turned to see who she was speaking to, "Ren-san! Is that you?"

"Yeah! I can't believe I'm in the same class as you!" Lucia's face lit up immediately. She wasn't sure why, but she was extremely happy to see him.

"I can't believe you're in my class. I can't believe I got a chance to meet you again!"

"Yeah, I mean when you bump into someone once you don't expect to see them again." Ren smiled his special stunning smile that could make anyone forget who they were. It was a relaxed expression people rarely had.

"It is quite a surprise isn't it. How are your fan fictions coming along." You could hear a lot of sighs across the room, but then again you could also hear a lot of eeps.

"Great, you should read them sometime. My pen name is love4life." There were a lot of screams all over the room. Especially from one blue haired girl. Hanon ran over to where they were and stared at Ren.

"You are love4life!?" Hanon was in disbelief.

"Uh… yeah…" Ren had no idea where this was going.

"I'm angstNlove! Your like biggest fan!" Hanon stared admiringly at Ren.

"That girl that writes those angst fan fics that always have character deaths in them?" It was Ren's turn to be in shock.

"I don't just write angst! I love dramas and humor ones too."

"The ones I specialize in."

"Yes, you are like a fan fiction celebrity online!"

"Thank you?" Ren wasn't sure how to respond. He knew he was a fairly popular write, but heck he didn't know he was a "celebrity." Lucia giggled, yes she giggled a sound nobody heard in a long time. Everybody in the classroom, whether the subject knew it or not, stared Lucia's way. Did they just hear a laughter from that depressive little girl? Apparently, yes. Who was this otaku that was stunningly beautiful and could make Lucia laugh?

"A celebrity, eh? I didn't hear about this." Lucia's pure and innocent giggle continued on. Everybody was enchanted by the sound. Even Kaito couldn't take his eyes off that girl.

"Yeah… Uh… Do you want to go out on a date tonight? You maybe the amusement park…" Ren's face grew warm. He knew he was probably blushing way too much.

"Tonight? Well, okay!" Lucia smiled even bigger than before.

"Uh, so I'll see you around six o' clock?"

"That's a bit late, how about five?" Ren smile and nodded. This blissful moment was interrupted by the teacher yet again. Class passed by too slowly for Lucia. She couldn't stop thinking about her date. It was like the Kaito incident never happened. When the bell finally rang Lucia ran out of the classroom.

"Nikora, Nikora!" She called out as she scurried inside.

"Wow, someone's home quick, aren't you a little too excited to go home?"

"We're not going home. I have a date tonight, and I want to get ready."

"Who with, Kaito-san? I told you he would remember." Surprisingly, Lucia just giggled at the mention of that subject.

"Heheh, no, it's with a guy I met a few weeks ago, Kugumei Ren. Ren-san is the sweetest guy ever." Then in came a exhausted Hanon and Rina.

"Gosh Lucia, don't run so fast!" Hanon smiled towards Lucia. She was so happy Lucia was feeling better. Such a miraculous recover though.

Lucia ran upstairs to pick out an outfit. Lucia, having not been on a date in so long, had no idea what to wear. Hanon ran in to come to Lucia's rescue though.

"So, we need something new trendy, and never seen before. Well, at least on you. I mean this is new Lucia-chan, brand new." Hanon already knew what Lucia was going to wear. "First, jeans. I saw you in those skinny jeans when you went to Kaito's, well you looked hot!" So, Hanon got dark grey skinny fit pants for Lucia to wear. "Second, tops. I'm thinking vests, casual yet elegant." Hanon handed Lucia a candy blue t-shirt. Then over it was a candy pink strip play vest. The top out line of the pockets were blue. The buttons were cherry red, and there were three in the middle. Then a button also attached the straps which wrapped around the back of her neck. The clothes were fit well and showed off Lucia's curves nicely. "Last, but not least, shoes!" Hanon pulled out from Lucia's closet graffiti skull canvas sneakers. They were cherry red and painted with white swirls and skulls. Lucia had no idea she had looked over Lucia's whole outfit. She smiled when she decided everything was perfection. When Lucia stepped out there was quite a reaction. Hanon was so proud. "You're tearing up." Rina mentioned nonchalantly. Inside though she was just like Hanon.

Ren came to get Lucia. He spent a good ten minutes gawking at her. It was a good thing he came over early because he also stunned Lucia. He was wearing a loose fitting collar shirt like the first day they met, but this time there was no sweater. He had a black skinny tie, and a leather unzipped jacket. He was wearing skinny jeans too, which looked hot on him. On his paints most likely for decoration was a pyramid belt. There was a chain attached to it. The chain went into his pocket and held his wallet. His hair was actually longer than usual. It was in a medium length Asian hairstyle. He wore thick black glasses that actually looked good on him. Lucia was stunned. She couldn't move. This is how I can describe how amazing he looked. Think of the best looking guy you've ever seen ten folds. That was how stunning he was to Lucia. So, this is going to be an interesting date.

**Authors Note:** So, about the whole Hanon thing... I just saw her as the type to be an otaku... Wait, no, fan girl fits more. So, I can't believe I have another chapter up. Do you like it? I have no idea what to do for the date so help please! They are going to the amusement park, so please review!


End file.
